300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Summer Vacation (2018.07.13)
Event Website: 'http://activity.jumpw.com/summer/index.jsp How to Participate Upon logging on the website, you need to fill all required information as follows: *Server Name Number ID Address *Note: Unless you got physical rewards, using fake information should not post any problem. 1st Part - Lucky Slot Machine Event Time *'Start: '13 July 2018 *'End: '30 July 2018 Event Rule #Daily get a single victory from both Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield to get 1 chance to play a slot machine. #Daily top up over 30 Diamonds to 300 Heroes to get 1 extra chance to play a slot machine. #After you click at the button on the slot machine, the result will be conducted by the website. The data of all available chances to play will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #Virtual rewards will be given directly to the player's in-game mail. Physical rewards will be sent to player's address (only Chinese Region) within 30 working days after the reward is announced. Reward List *'Physical Rewards **Result: Gaming Headphone x 3 => Gaming Headphone x 1 **Result: Graphic Card GTX1060 x 3 => Graphic Card GTX1060 x 1 **Result: Razer Gaming Mouse x 3 => Razer Gaming Mouse x 1 *'Virtual Rewards' **Result: 300 Heroes x 3 => Summer Legendary Package x 1, the package grants all items at the following list below: ***5888 Gold Coins ***Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 5 ***Dragon Army Summoning Amulet x 1 **Result: 300 Heroes x 2 => Summer Blessing Star Package x 1, the package grants all items at the following list below: ***3833 Gold Coins ***Random Epic Skin Package x 1 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 3 ***Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 **Result: 300 Heroes x 2 => Summer Blessing Star Package x 1, the package grants all items at the following list below: ***3833 Gold Coins ***Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 ***Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 ***Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 2nd Part - Summer Big Roulette Event Time *'Start: '''13 July 2018 *'End: 30 July 2018 Event Rule #Daily get 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to get 1 chance to draw the the roulette. #You can get extra chances up to 3 times per day by spending platform's currency on the roulette. #The data of all available chances will be cleared at 0.00 AM every day. #Virtual rewards will be given directly to the player's in-game mail. Physical rewards will be sent to player's address (only Chinese Region) within 30 working days after the reward is announced. Reward List #Physical Rewards: ##'''300 Girls Juice Can x 1 ##'300 Heroes Limited Edition Album' x 1 #Virtual Rewards: ##Thanking for participating (Accelerator Icon) ##2 extra chances to draw the roulette (Ikaros Icon) ##300 Gold Coins ##Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 1 ##Equipment Upgrade Talisman x 1 ##Random All Skins Package x 1 ##Random Gold Coin Package x 1 ##Random Artifact Package x 1 Treasure Hunt Event Time *'Start: '''13 July 2018 *'End: 30 July 2018 Event Rule #Daily obtain 5 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to unlock the qualification to use '''Super Flip function. #Each time you use Super Flip, it will cost the platform's currency and can only be done once per day. #Upon using Super Flip, you will flip the cards to obtain the rewards shown on them. Reward List Each card has a chance to grant one of the following items below: *Random Gold Coin Package x 1~3 *Daily Box x 3~5 *10000 Gold Coins *20000 Gold Coins *50000 Gold Coins *Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 5 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Level 6 Random Gem Chest x 1； *Level 7 Random Gem Chest x 1 *Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 1 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 3 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 5 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 10 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 20 *Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest x 30 *Random Legendary Skin Package x 1 *Random Epic Skin Package x 1 *Random Excellent Skin Package x 1 *Random All Skins Package x 1 *Random Touhou Hero Package x 1 *Random Exclusive Equipment Package x 1 *Random Artifact Package x 1 *Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Level 13 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 *Level 15 Upgrade Fortune Card x 1 ---- ----